


Jack Blake

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Marvel, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: High School, Jack Blake, Mute - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, comic book collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a comic book collector in high school, he finally gets his hands on the first Captain America  comic book. What happens when he becomes the hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Blake

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be an original works but it kind of became captain America fanfic so... ENJOY!
> 
> Also, Jack has been so traumatised by his fathers death he has been emotionally damaged and has been exhibiting some antisocial traits including his inability to comprehend others thoughts and feelings and his childlike obsessions. I am not sure if this is a medical condition so if anyone recognises it as one, let me know in the comments. thank you

The bell rang and the sudden rumble of thousands of footsteps began as the entire student body vacated their stifling classrooms and filtered into the corridor to like an army of ants. 

High school was an interesting place. Everybody fought tooth and nail like beasts to get into the best cliques to increase their popularity and gain respect among their peers. 

Jack Blake however was different. He wasn't in a clique or a social group. He didn't really have any friends in the school but he preferred it that way. He didn't get on with the others his age finding their fascination with football and soccer and hockey ludicrous. 

Ever since Jack was eight and his father had died, his only friends had been comic books. His father had given him his first comic book the week before he had died. 

Jack's father was driving down the freeway when he had collided with another driver. The other driver was drunk and high and driving on the wrong side of the road. Jack's father had died instantly on impact. 

Ever since Jack hadn't spoken to anyone at all and as a result had no friends. Jack's mother had taken him to therapists, psychiatrists and doctors all across America but healthcare was expensive and even with their insurance, they were running out of money.

So Jack's comic book collection rapidly expanded. Captain America remained his favourite but Jack had expanded his collection to include the rest of the Avengers, The Flash, Spiderman the X-men and the Fantastic four. He had extended additions of all of the movies and TV shows associated with his favourite hero's. 

School had become more difficult since he had stopped talking. Teachers no longer called on him or expected him to answer his name in the register. He managed to keep a slightly above average performances in tests and homework while still leaving enough time to enjoy his comics. 

Jack approached his locker and opened it to retrieve his math book. Math was Jack's favourite subject. It was rarely open for interpretation. You answer was either right or wrong and Jack found the numbers and equations fascinating. Life rarely made sense, but math did. 

On the inside of Jack's locker, he had pictures of Captain America both from the comics and the movies. In many ways. Cap was Jack's best friend and if anything he kept Jack company when the school bullies shut him in his locker. 

The school day passed in silence. No-one spoke to Jack and he was grateful. Jack struggled to understand what people were saying. They say one thing and mean something else entirely. Conversations were like unravelling complex codes and trying to make sense of others words so Jack found it exhausting.

Jack always walked home. It was tradition. Everyday he walked. He never drove. 

Jack hadn't been in a car since he was eight years old. Cars we dangerous. Drivers were dangerous. Walking was safe. 

Jack arrived at his house and got his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and going straight up to hs bedroom. His mother had taken up drinking in the past few years and was rarely conscious when Jack got home from school. Jack swiftly walked to the corner where he kept his first edition Captain America comic book, the one his dad gave him all those years ago and opened the first page to read it. It was Captan America's origin story and Jack knew it so well.

As he read the first line the book began to glow a blinding blue light and Jack felt himself fall forwards and instead of landing on his soft Captain America themed carpet,he felt his face collide with the flagstone groundin a dark alleyway. 

With blood dripping down his face, Jack came face to face with a frightened looking pre-serum Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be an original works but it kind of became captain America fanfic so... ENJOY!
> 
> Also, Jack has been so traumatised by his fathers death he has been emotionally damaged and has been exhibiting some antisocial traits including his inability to comprehend others thoughts and feelings and his childlike obsessions. I am not sure if this is a medical condition so if anyone recognises it as one, let me know in the comments. thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
